spooky_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Time of Their Lives
The Time of Their Lives is a film featuring Bud Abbott and Lou Costello. It went to theaters August 16, 1946. Description The time is 1780, and Horatio Prim is a master tinker. He travels to the Kings Point estate of Tom Danbury with a letter of commendation from Gen. George Washington. He plans to present this letter to Danbury, hoping it will persuade the wealthy man to let Horatio marry Nora O'Leary, Danbury's housemaid. Unfortunately, Horatio has a romantic rival in Cuthbert Greenway, Danbury's butler, who is very fond of Nora and intends to prevent Horatio from presenting his letter, which Nora has taken for safekeeping. Nora happens to overhear Danbury discussing his part in Benedict Arnold's plot; Danbury captures her, and hides the commendation letter in a secret compartment of the mantel clock. Danbury's fiancée, Melody Allen, witnesses the situation and sets off on horseback to warn Washington's army. She enlists Horatio's help, but the two of them are mistakenly shot by American troops who are arriving at the estate. Their bodies are thrown down a well, and the soldiers ransack the house and burn it to the ground. The souls of the two unfortunates are condemned to remain on the estate until their innocence can be proved to the world. For the next 166 years the ghosts of Horatio and Melody roam the grounds of the estate. Then, in the 1940s, the estate is restored by Sheldon Gage. When the restoration is finished, complete with the "original" furniture (which was removed before the estate's fateful burning), Sheldon invites some friends to spend the night there. Accompanying him are his psychiatrist, Dr. Ralph Greenway, a descendant of Cuthbert, as well as Sheldon's fiancée, June Prescott and her Aunt Millie. Upon arriving they are greeted by Emily, the maid who strongly believes that the estate is haunted. Ghosts Horatio and Melody have some fun with this idea and try to scare the guests (playing the harpsichord, turning on the radio full volume), especially Greenway whom Horatio mistakes for Cuthbert and hits with a candlestick. The newcomers hold a séance (during which Dr. Greenway is struck by Horatio for calling him and Melody traitors) and learn the identities of the two ghosts, and of the letter which can free them (the spirit of Tom, channeling through Emily, relays the secret combination to open the clock and reveal the letter). They search for the letter but soon learn that not all of the furniture is original, as the clock that holds the letter sits in a New York museum. Greenway, as a way of atoning for the cruelty of his predecessor, travels to the museum to retrieve the letter. However, unexpected events force him to steal it. He arrives back at the estate with the state police in pursuit. Horatio uses the curse to his and Melody's advantage by riding in the police car that is supposed to take Greenway to jail; the car is thus prevented from leaving the estate. Finally the letter is found, and Melody and Horatio leave the estate to enter heaven. Unfortunately for Horatio, who is met at heaven's gate by Nora, he must wait one more day, as Nora points to a sign that says "Closed for Washington's Birthday". Category:Films Time of Their Lives Time of Their Lives Time of Their Lives Time of Their Lives Time of Their Lives Time of Their Lives